Memories
by Amithedragontrainer
Summary: Artemis struggles with memories he's managed to ignore for five years.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This would be my second ever fan-fiction! I am so very excited! Anyway, this is something I thought of. It seemed like it would be really interesting, and would fill up a little plot hole that was (oh how I hate saying this) in the first AF book! Well, read, read, read, and review, review, review! I hope you enjoy **_**Memories**_**!**

Chapter 1

Artemis sat in the hospital bed, his mismatched eyes focused entirely on the laptop appropriately on his lap. He could hear Butler pacing outside his room. Butler did his best thinking while pacing, and there was certainly many subjects about which to think. After all, your teenage ex-criminal mastermind charge receiving mental treatment after having saved a secret underwater city populated by an even more secret race of supposedly mythical creatures was a very unusual series of events. That was putting it quite mildly. Also, Juliet had unknowingly wrestled and soundly beaten the commander of the LEP, putting her and Holly in very deep water.

Speaking of Holly and Juliet, they were in the room with Artemis, arguing loudly.

"I can't believe you didn't even recognize his uniform as LEP, Juliet!"

"Was I supposed to?"

"I wear one just like it!"

"How is that important?"

"You're a Butler! You Butlers are supposed to notice details!"

"I'm a wrestler! Wrestlers don't need to know anything but how to pretend to beat people up!"

"Still!"

"Butlers only remember what they need to remember! Just ask Dom! Doubtless he doesn't remember Artemis's lectures on quantum physics!"

At this, Artemis looked up at Holly. "Juliet is correct, Holly. I doubt Butler was even paying attention." He glanced at the door. "Though, why, I have no clue why not. Looking back at what scientists knew a hundred years ago, we have certainly made significant strides in discovering –"

Holly cut him off. "Whatever, Artemis." She gave him a small smile. "If you're lecturing us on quantum physics and not fives, you have to be getting better."

"Agreed," said Artemis, leaning back on his bed. "I have several more hurdles to overcome, to borrow the cliché, but I have accomplished much in the past month."

Juliet rolled her eyes and muttered, "If I wasn't used to this . . ."

Artemis decided to ignore her and said instead, "Orion's personality seems less vibrant, I am happy to say."

Holly laughed. "You're not the only one. When he's dominant, I don't hear 'fair princess' or 'noble steed' so much anymore."

"Or hidden birthmarks," added Juliet, giggling.

Artemis winced. "True, thankfully." His computer beeped, and Artemis studied the screen for half a minute or so. Then he looked up and said to Holly, "Foaly just sent me a message. He will be arriving shortly."

At this, Holly rolled her eyes. "I hope so. I can only take so much of hospitals."

Juliet shook her head at Holly. "You got a break last night. Foaly stayed over, didn't he?" She looked at Artemis for confirmation.

Artemis shrugged and said, "I am not the person to ask. I fell asleep during Butler's shift, and woke up well into Holly's shift. For all I know, Trouble Kelp could have been here."

"I doubt it," said Holly. "Why would he look after someone he hates?"

Artemis raised his eyebrows at her. "I was attempting to make a joke, Holly."  
>Both women turned to stare at him.<p>

"That," said Juliet, "that was just sad, Arty, really."

"You need to get out more," added Holly.

For a brief second, Artemis smiled. "I wholeheartedly agree."

Holly cracked a smile. "That was better," she admitted.

"The funniest thing I've ever heard you say," said Juliet, rolling her eyes

The door to the hall slid open. Foaly entered, with Butler – who was warily watching Foaly's swinging tail – following behind. "Fowl? Saying something funny? I think you've all spent too much time in the mental ward," said Foaly, trotting up to the left of the bed. Butler stood on the right, big arms crossed across his chest.

Artemis nodded at the centaur and greeted him: "It is good to see you too, Foaly."

Foaly grinned. "Hasn't been that long, Mud boy. I was here all last night, but you slept and dreamed through my shift entirely. Speaking of dreaming –" he leaned down, and a grin blossomed on his face. Artemis felt the beginning of a headache. That grin was not a good sign.

Foaly continued. "When were you planning on telling us about your _girlfriend_?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh boy! Chapter two! Hope you're excited to read!**

Flashback

_Artemis nodded at the centaur and greeted him: "It is good to see you too, Foaly."_

_Foaly grinned. "Hasn't been that long, Mud boy. I was here all last night, but you slept through my shift entirely. Speaking of sleeping and dreaming –" he leaned down, and a grin blossomed on his face. Artemis felt the beginning of a headache. That grin was not a good sign._

_Foaly continued. "When were you planning on telling us about your _girlfriend_?"_

Chapter 2

The room erupted. Juliet shrieked and jumped to her feet. Holly fell off her chair. Foaly chuckled. Artemis, completely involuntarily, blushed. Even Butler's eyes widened – and then narrowed.

"Is that true, Artemis?" the bodyguard asked, with typical Butler calm.

Artemis frowned, still tinged with red, and looked at Foaly. "I do not have a girlfriend, Foaly." Just saying the g-word made him blush again.

Foaly grinned even wider, if possible, and said, "Oh, then why were you moaning her name in your sleep, if I may ask?"

"You may not ask, but I know that will not stop you," say Artemis tiredly, shoulders sagging. "Alas, this new medication seems to wipe all memories of my dreams."

"Well then, let me refresh your memory!" said Foaly, punctuating the sentence with a whinny. The centaur looked like he had just won a lifetime supply of beetle juice and carrots.

Juliet bounced and squealed, "C'mon, Foaly, tell us who!" Suddenly sobering, she added, "Before I snap your neck."

Putting his fists on his hips, Foaly straightened up. He was almost as tall as Butler.

Speaking of Butler, he was cracking his knuckles and glaring at Foaly.

Foaly noticed and said, "Alright! Just trying to build up suspense!" He looked Artemis in the mismatched eyes and said, "Does the name _Athena_ ring any bells?"

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Artemis remembered. He froze. All remnants of the blush drained out of his face. In fact, all color seemed to flow right out of his body, except for the blue and hazel of his eyes, which clouded over. His long fingers hovered above his laptop keyboard.

Holly and Foaly noticed this, and were puzzled, to say the least. However, Juliet's reaction to what Foaly had said distracted them.

As fast as Foaly could blink, Juliet was standing beside him. Before he could blink again, Juliet had punched him in the face. More specifically, in the right eye.

"_Aggg!_" exclaimed Foaly. Due to the surplus of force behind the punch, he toppled over. His left eye widened in shock. His right eye, appropriately, swelled.

"_Juliet_!" yelled Holly, more in disbelief than in anger. She stared at Juliet's face. It had done the exact opposite of Artemis's face, and had turned beet red, with tinges of purple. Both of Juliet's fists were clenched, and she was stiff. The look on her face would have made an experienced gangster run away in terror, or possibly faint.

Butler did nothing, but even his usually unshakeable demeanor was, well, shaken. He blinked rapidly, and seemed to cringe. Then one word: "_Artemis_."

This word made everyone look over at Artemis.

He was crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, I bet you guys are on the tips of your toes! I hope. I suspect. Something like that. **

**Anyway, read and review, because feedback is good for my career! Thanks to BelleCherie (you are a faithful reviewer), SlytherinGurrl (don't hurt me! I'm a muggle!), Captain Holly Short 16 (you sound like a true fan of Artemis Fowl), and PrincessMiara (hope you keep reviewing, your majesty) for all your reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no ownie Arty. Or Juliet. Or Butler. Basically, everyone in this story that you recognize isn't mine.**

Flashback

_Foaly noticed and said, "Alright! Just trying to build up suspense!" He looked Artemis in the mismatched eyes and said, "Does the name _Athena_ ring any bells?"_ . . . _Butler did nothing, but even his usually unshakeable demeanor was, well, shaken. He blinked rapidly, and seemed to cringe. Then one word: "_Artemis_."_

_This word made everyone look over at Artemis._

_He was crying._

**Chapter 3**

Juliet stared – everyone stared – at Artemis. Only the most basic words could describe it, and even then, they could not give the sight justice. Artemis was crying.

True to form, the Butler siblings broke out of the stupor first. After exchanging dark looks, they decided on a plan. This plan would hardly solve all problems, but they weren't Artemis, after all. Juliet grabbed Holly's and Foaly's hands and dragged them out of the room. Butler moved an inch closer to Artemis.

When the still shocked-centaur and elf were behind the door, Butler spoke.

"I'm sorry, Artemis."

Artemis bit his lip.

"How long have you been dreaming about her?" asked Butler, afraid to know the answer.

Artemis looked him in the eyes, and Butler knew. Since he was ten. Since Athena had died.

A shock of guilt tore through Butler's mind. _It's my fault_, he thought._ I let her die._ _I was told to take care of her, and I didn't. So now Artemis has to suffer._

Butler knew a lot of things. He knew how to snap a person's neck with his pinky. He knew how to speak in fifty different languages. He knew how to track somebody using only a sponge and a dead cat. He knew a lot of things, but _comforting _wasn't something that was taught at Madame Ko's Academy.

So all he could say was, "I'm sorry."

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

"_What was that?_" whispered Holly. Without realizing it, she had pulled her Neutrino from her belt.

Juliet saw the action. "Put the gun away," she said, slumping into the chair next to the door. "You can't kill what's making him cry."

That last sentence made Holly freeze. She'd only witnessed Artemis cry once. In Russia, just after she told him that his father was alive. Not pretty, but alive.

Foaly just sat on the ground. Stunned. He'd teased people before. He'd made them uncomfortable. But making them cry – making _Artemis _cry – was unthinkable. "Why?" he asked, looking up at Juliet. "Why is Artemis crying?"

Juliet sucked in her breath. "He never told you about Athena, and I'm not surprised. It's a horrible story. She . . . died. When Artemis was just ten."

Holly pushed her gun back into her belt. "Who was she?" she whispered.

Juliet rubbed her arm and answered, "She was Artemis's twin sister."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll bet that last bit had you going crazy! Teeheehee, how I love cliffhangers! And, BTW, if you were wondering why I do so many cliffhangers: first of all, it keeps y'all pumped! Second, I had a really hard time figuring out how to introduce Athena, so breaking that one scene into three chapters was the best way I could think of doing it! Anyway, I won't be updating so quickly anymore, because school starts in two days! And, from the looks of the schedule Mom put up for me, it's gonna be a very packed school year! ****Princess Miara****, yes, I am glad to see you're back! ****Captain Holly Short 16****, keep reviewing, Captain! ****SlytherinGurrl****, the fact that you have a bit of Draco in you isn't making me feel any better! ****BelleCherie,**** I like your enthusiasm! ****Wrothmonk****, glad you could join us! ****DanniWasHere****, I have now added a 'phobia of angry fanfiction reviewers' to my list of phobias. You and ****SlytherinGurrl**** make my life so much scarier. ****h2olover****, I like water too! And of course I could never forget about my most popular and most emotional story! I mean seriously, I was thinking about it this morning and I started crying for Artemis! You are probably impatient now. Sorry, I have a tendency to babble. Read on (keep in mind, though, that I only own Athena. Everyone and everything else belongs to Mr. Colfer unless noted otherwise)! I won't do a flashback, because there's no way you guys forgot that last bit.**

**Chapter 4**

_Artemis could hardly keep himself from running all the way to Athena's room. He did have a right to be excited. However, running was an unforgivable action for a Fowl, so he forced himself to simply walk quickly. It wasn't a very long walk, after all. Athena's room was right next to his._

"_Athena." Yelling for joy was another Fowl family taboo._

"_Artemis." A pale hand reached out of the doorway, grabbed Artemis's elbow, and yanked him inside. Artemis fell onto his sister's bed. He turned to see her, watching him without a hint of a smile on her face._

"_Well?" she asked, icy blue eyes narrowing. "Why are you barging into my room?"_

_Artemis straightened his tie and his posture. "That, dear sister, is a silly question, and you know it."_

_Athena spun around, her waist-length, coal-black hair waving, and looked at him through the mirror on her bureau. They both knew he was right. It was an extremely silly question._

_Artemis continued: "As you well know, it is our seventh birthday."_

_The twins allowed a small smile to grace their lips. Athena hopped onto the bed next to Artemis. "For what did you ask Father?" she asked, a small flush on her cheeks._

_Artemis folded his hands together. "A piece of Father's stocks, of course, and new software for my laptop."_

_She nodded. "I asked for the same."_

"_And you know what Mother will give us."_

"_Designer sweaters."_

"_Has that ever changed?" There was no need to answer that question. Mother always gave them clothes for their birthday._

"_So, what do you want to do?" the boy asked his sister._

_She shrugged. "I have a few ideas. Perhaps we could hack into Windows?"_

"_That sounds entertaining. We could have every Windows computer play an immature video with animated mammals singing 'Happy Birthday'."_

_Athena let a vampire's grin onto her face. Artemis did too. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to her desk, where her faithful laptop was perched. "Let's begin."_

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

Artemis opened his eyes to see Holly sitting on her regular seat.

"Hey," she whispered, looking down at her lap. "How are you?"

"I'm . . . fine," he replied, suddenly aware that his face was still wet. He looked around for a tissue, wondering if fairies even have such things. Without speaking, Holly grabbed something off the table next to her chair – a napkin – and handed it to Artemis.

"Thank you," he said quietly, rubbing at his face. When it was dry, he raised his head to look at her. "I am very sorry, Holly, for my . . . outburst."

Holly shrugged. "I don't blame you for crying. She was your sister, after all." Artemis knew there was a question coming. He was right. Holly looked him in the eyes and asked, "_Why didn't you tell me_?"

Artemis broke her gaze and wished desperately that there was a window in the room. "When she died . . . nobody spoke her name. Nobody at all." Holly knew that he was counting his words again, but she didn't call him on it. Artemis continued. "The memories were quite painful. Maybe I would have told you after the incident with Jon Spiro. Maybe."

Holly hesitated. She knew she had to ask. Her curiosity was burning. Sighing, Holly decided to take a risk. "Will you tell me about her?"  
>Artemis sighed too. "According to Dr. S. Reid's book on psychology, keeping one's memories of a deceased friend, coworker, or relative to oneself is highly unhealthy mentally. I will talk."<p>

Holly frowned and said, "You didn't answer my question."  
>Artemis knew that he had indeed answered her question, but not in the way she had wanted him to answer. He told her, "I suppose I could tell you about my seventh birthday." He paused. "I mean, <em>our seventh birthday<em>."


	5. Chapter 5

**Glad I'm back? I know, I said I'd be busier, but school is . . . less than challenging. True, whoever wrote my history textbook is rather long-winded, but I like history in general. Maybe I think school isn't as challenging because I haven't even gotten in to my Geometry, Biology, or English. Ah, well.**

**DISCLAIMER: I just own Athena.**

**ATHENA: That's what you think.**

**ME: Athena? What do you mean?**

**ARTEMIS: Athena, you're alive?**

**ME: Of course not, Artemis. This is the disclaimer, remember? Strange things happen in the disclaimer.**

**ARTEMIS: Stop babbling and continue with the story.**

**ME: You're just sore cuz I'm right!**

**ARTEMIS and ATHENA: CONTINUE WITH THE STORY!**

**ME: Gosh, fine. If Athena hadn't piped up, I would have started this a lot earlier.**

**Chapter 5**

_Athena narrowed her eyes. "It's not opening, Artemis," she whispered, as if a security guard could hear them._

_Artemis leaned over her shoulder and peered at the screen. "Give it time."_

_They watched as the window flashed a "Loading" sign. Then –_

"_Yes," breathed the twins, relieved._

"_You know what to do," Artemis told his sister._

_Athena did. She typed furiously, the keyboard clacking. Then, she relaxed and leaned back. "It's done."_

_Artemis grinned – a chilling smile. "And Father thought seven-year-olds couldn't do it," he said, in a normal voice this time._

_Athena pulled her hands off the keyboard and into her lap. "We proved him wrong."_

_They were both thinking the same thing. "Let's not tell Mother," said Artemis._

"_No, never," agreed Athena quickly._

Bang! _The door flew open, and, to the twins, the room seemed to grow colder. Mother never banged doors unless she was –_

"Athena Boadicea! Artemis Caesar!" _screeched their mother, her eyes flashing and livid. "Did you just transfer money to our account?"_

"_Yes, Mother," they replied. Artemis felt a sudden urge to grab his sister's hand, and he did. She squeezed it._

"_From where?" continued their mother, spinning their chairs around and standing tall._

"_Mother-" began Athena._

"_Where?" Angeline howled._

"_A Swiss bank account!" Artemis blurted out._

_Angeline screamed, "A Swiss bank account?"_

_Athena winced._

"_Angeline?" The twins relaxed when they realized who had said that and who had appeared behind Angeline._

"_The twins – they – they – they _stole money _from a Swiss bank account!" Angeline did not turn to her husband but kept her focus on the twins._

_Artemis noticed something on his father's face. Surprise. This was hidden in an instant, to be replaced with Artemis Senior's most menacing look. Artemis stiffened, and he knew Athena was doing the same._

_Their father said, in an icy cold tone, "I will deal with them, Love." He slid past Angeline and strode to stand in front of the twins. "Butler, Angeline, leave us and close the door," Artemis Senior commanded, in the same tone._

_Butler materialized from the corner and walked out of the room. Angeline walked out after him, shutting the door behind her. Nobody argued with Mr. Fowl when he had that attitude._

_Artemis Senior looked down at his two petrified children. Then, in a quiet voice, he said the two words that every child wants to hear from their father: "Good work."_

"_Thank you, Father," chorused the twins._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Artemis, wake up," Artemis heard someone say. It was a female's voice. Juliet? Holly? Mother? He couldn't tell who.

"Artemis." The teen blinked several times, and his blurry vision cleared to see Holly sitting in front of him.

"Oh, hello, Holly." Artemis nodded to her.

"Hey," Holly answered from her seat on the end of his bed. "Sorry I woke you."

"I wasn't asleep, just meditating." Artemis saw Juliet asleep in a chair in the corner of the room. "I thought this was Foaly's shift."

"He had to stretch his legs."

"Ah." Artemis's head fell back on his pillow and he stared up at the ceiling.

"What were you thinking about?" asked the elf, biting her lip.

"Guess."

"Athena."

"Correct."

Holly ran her fingers through her auburn hair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Artemis frowned and answered, "I thought I already answered that."

"All you said was that the memories were painful."

"I thought that answered the question."

Huffing in frustration, Holly said sharply, "Well, okay, let me rephrase that. Why didn't you tell your _best friend_?"

Artemis was silent for a second. Then: "I was assuming that current best friends do not wish to hear about former best friends."  
>Whatever clever retorts Holly had planned for Artemis died on her tongue. "Oh," she said finally. After about half a minute of silence, the elf stared him in the eyes and asked another question. "She was your . . . best friend?"<p>

Artemis thought about the definition of best friends. Best friends are friends that are closer and somewhat more beloved than a brother or sister. These "closer" friends are people to whom one would reveal all their deepest, most protected secrets. If one was about to die, theirs would be the last face one would want to see.

"Yes," the teen genius answered. "She definitely was."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! How are y'all? I ran out of stardust, so I couldn't update for a while. School just zaps all the stardust out of me . . . *sighs*. Plus, I was working on a story with Wind497. The story is called "The Rain in the Forest". Y'all should read it! **

**Well, enjoy another chapter. Remember to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I really don't own Artemis Fowl.**

**ARTEMIS: You are correct on that.**

**ME: Be quiet, Artemis. Nobody asked you. You belong to Eoin Colfer.**

**ARTEMIS: Who is Eoin Colfer, pray tell?**

**ME: Oops.**

**ATHENA: Look at the mess into which you've gotten yourself. You have to tell him.**

**ME: Be quiet, Athena. *to readers* While I explain to Artemis about his perception of reality, you guys can go ahead and read.**

**Chapter 6**

_ Athena looked up from her position on the floor. Most of the time, Fowls never sit on the floor. However, Athena was on there by accident._

_ "Juliet!" she sputtered. "I wasn't ready!"_

_ Juliet looked down at Athena. "You said you were."_

_ "I didn't mean that I was ready for you to propel me into the air, flip me in midair, and drop me on the ground! I meant I was ready to _learn_ how to defend myself!"_

_ Juliet blew a blonde strand of hair in the eight-year-old's direction. "Whatever," the young teen told the frustrated girl sitting on the gym floor. "That was your first lesson. Get up, and I'll teach you another one."_

_ Apparently, Athena had learned something, because she curled into a ball and glared at Juliet. "I refuse. I want Butler to teach me."_

_ Juliet jerked her head in her older brother's direction. "He's busy teaching Artemis, and you know it." Athena looked over, and was slightly calmed to see that her brother was having the same luck she was. He was splayed out on the floor, breathing heavily and glaring at the ceiling._

_ A spark of sibling rivalry flared up in Athena. She uncurled herself, stood up straight, tossed a smug look in Artemis's direction, and declared loudly, "That was not so bad."_

_ Artemis glared at her and pushed himself up. "I'm enjoying this. Aren't you, sister?" he retorted._

_ "Immensely," Athena returned smoothly. "I could do this all day."_

_ "As could I," said Artemis, a cold smile on his lips._

_ Juliet saw the perfect opportunity to drive the twins crazy. "Me too!" she said happily, and promptly flipped a very annoyed Athena onto her back again._

_ Artemis was caught in mid laugh as he too was propelled onto the mat by an expert move of the older Butler. After helping Artemis back onto his feet, Butler sent Juliet a look. The look clearly said, _Don't hurt her too badly.

_ The twins both noticed this look and visibly relaxed. Nobody argued with Butler._

_ But Juliet had been living at Fowl Manor for only a few months, and the twins had yet to figure out Juliet._

_ This blonde fourteen-year-old Butler girl just rolled her eyes at her older brother, and sent Athena flying into the padded wall._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hello, Mud boy," said Mulch, who was sitting in the chair to the left of the bed.

The stench should have told Artemis that Mulch was in the room, but the teen was too busy remembering a particularly grueling self-defense lesson. Artemis nearly smiled. Athena had complained for a week about her bruises. He managed to pull himself out of his memories and say, "Hello, Mulch. It's been a while."

"I had business," said the dwarf, straightening an invisible tie.

Artemis nodded. He'd heard that phrase many, many times before; he had spoken it himself a few times. Artemis still remembered asking his father to play chess when he was much younger. His father had said yes, once. Athena had avoided her brother for two days.

_"You're his favorite_," Athena had told Artemis, at the end of the second day, after dinner.

He had been about to correct her about how silly and immature that statement was, when he realized – _she was right_.

"I'm over here." Artemis looked on his right to see Foaly, arms crossed and unsmiling.

"Hello, Foaly," Artemis answered.

"Hello, Artemis," said Foaly, the dark look on his face remaining.

Artemis was surprised for a moment. "No snappy comeback? Is the great Foaly speechless?" the Irish teen asked, fiddling with the controls on his bed to elevate the head.

Foaly just looked away. Now, Artemis was bordering on shocked. Foaly was speechless. Artemis knew why, of course.

"Foaly, your teasing about Athena was immature, but there was no way I can think of that you could have deduced that she was my sister." After a second, he added, "Unless you were to explore our house and find the cremation room."

Mulch raised his eyebrows. "If Holly and Juliet hadn't explained about your sister, Artemis, I would be shocked speechless, but I'm not."

"You being shocked speechless would have been a welcome change," grumbled Foaly, flicking his tail.

Mulch made a face that may or may not have been a pout. "Burn," he said cheerfully.

Artemis groaned at both of them. "I am going to sleep," he told them. "When your problems are resolved, wake me."

Before he could close his eyes, Foaly asked, "Artemis?"

Artemis was rather tired. "Yes?" he asked back, a tad impatiently.

Foaly hesitated, then: "I'm . . . sorry."

Artemis looked at him calmly and responded, "You are forgiven." Then he rolled over and, after a minute or so, fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, y'all! It's been ten days since I updated this story, and I feel rather guilty, even though I know some people don't update their stories for months! Ay, well.**

**Another thing: I have another story – an action story! It's set after Artemis gets out of the hospital. The story is called, "Evol Rising." Yes, I meant Evol. Read the story to find out why I named the story that. Anyway, here's the disclaimer for **_**this **_**story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters. Just Athena.**

**ATHENA: You don't even own me!**

**ME: What? Yes, I do own you! I created you!**

**ATHENA: I bought myself from your agent!**

**ME: But I don't have an agent!**

**ATHENA: I have still bought myself from him.**

**ME: My . . . hypothetical agent?**

**ATHENA: Yes.**

**ME: Oh, well then, **_**that**_** makes sense. *to reader* Go ahead and read.**

**Chapter 7**

_Marian O'Donnell stared at her classroom. She thought of her younger self, the one who had happily walked into the room at the beginning of the school year, looking forward to a seemingly delightful class._

"_Seemingly delightful" being the key words here. Now, her younger self and attitude had disappeared, to be replaced by a wary, tired, bored woman._

_One might think she was being melodramatic for thinking such pessimistic things. Well, on any other occasion, that would be true. Unfortunately for our young fresh-out-of-college third grade teacher, she was in charge of one of the scariest classes in the International Academy of Dublin._

_She was teaching the third grade class with the Fowl twins in it._

_Marian saw them now, smirking up at her from their front row seats. Both were dressed in dark colors, both in suits. Marian thought it odd that the girl always dressed in suits, however feminine they may look._

"_We are wasting time, Miss O'Donnell," Artemis said, with typical flawless manners and cold tone._

_Marian shuddered involuntarily. The twins' eyes – icy blue – focused on her and glared._

"_How much do they pay you to sit around and frown at students?" said Athena, her cheery voice hiding her evil intentions; Marian was sure of it._

_Artemis turned to his sister, but somehow kept his gaze locked on Marian. The boy said to his sister, "Rather, sister, how much do they pay her to 'teach' if they pay her to stand around pointlessly and stare?"_

_Athena – no, thought Marian, please, no – smiled. Marian winced. It was a smile that looked as if it had been stolen off a vampire, and Marian wouldn't doubt it if it actually _had_ been stolen off a vampire._

_Marian straightened up and said, with what little authority and sanity she had left, "Open your science textbooks, class!'_

_The class obeyed. Well, most of the class obeyed. Marian didn't even bother to check if the twins had obeyed. She knew they hadn't._

"_Oh," groaned Athena, closing her eyes, "couldn't you start teaching what you actually understand?"_

"_Now, now, Athena," Artemis said condescendingly, "you know Miss O'Donnell's Brummer College is the only college lower-class people can afford." _

_Athena laughed, and Marian fought the urge to crawl under her desk and sob. "My apologies, Miss O'Donnell," said Athena, rolling her eyes in Marian's direction. "I forgot you were of lower quality. Oh, I meant . . . lower class. My apologies again for that little . . . verbal mistake."_

_Marian bit her lip. She knew that Athena hadn't made any mistakes. And she knew Athena didn't actually apologize. She just carped with style._

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

Artemis woke up, stretching and yawning. He had to admit that fighting the Atlantis Complex was an exhausting process. True, most of the work was done subconsciously. This did not, however, mean that the work was not hard.

"Artemis?"

Artemis responded without thinking. "Yes, Mother?" Then, he realized what he was saying and, more importantly, to whom he was saying it. "_Mother_?"

Angeline Fowl clutched a faux fur shawl to her shoulders and stared down at her oldest son. "Artemis," she said, breaking into a gigantic smile. "I've missed you!"

Artemis smiled back. He couldn't deny it: "I have missed you as well, Moth-" he corrected himself. "Mum."

Angeline threw her arms around her son, who, coughing awkwardly, put a hand on her back – the closest he'd get to hugging.

As his mother kissed Artemis's cheeks, he saw glittering tears on her cheeks. "_Mum_," he said, forcing the word out. "You do not need to cry. I am quite fine."

His mother pulled back to look at him in the eyes. "Fine," she sniffed. "Yes, I know you're _fine_. It's perfectly _normal_ for _fine_ people to end up in the psychiatric ward."

She had a point; Artemis knew it. He nodded, avoiding her eyes. "Point taken."

Angeline looked for a place to sit. Because Artemis's laptop and papers covered all tables in the room, one of the two chairs in the room held Artemis's lunch. Artemis's lunch, by the way, consisted of salad, for that was the only thing the People could think of that mud men liked. Angeline eyed the salad with distaste, then walked around the bed to the left side, pulled the vacant chair up close to the bed, and sat in that chair. She grabbed Artemis's hand and held it tightly.

"Do you need anything?" she asked the boy.

Artemis also shot the salad an annoyed look as he answered, "Food that isn't salad. I miss our cook from the manor."

Angeline almost laughed. She knew he usually couldn't stand the cook from the manor, on account of the cook, Le-Ling, treating him like a normal, "idiotic" (Artemis's wording) teenager. However, looking at the salad, Le-Ling could probably concoct a better meal when asleep.

Looking at the table beside his bed, Artemis continued. "Butler, as you can see, brought me my laptop, so I think that besides those things, there is nothing else I need."

Angeline bit back a smile. "Well," she said, pulling two envelopes out of her bags, "I brought you something else anyway." As she handed her gifts to Artemis, she added, "From the twins."

Artemis carefully ripped open the letters, and unfolded the papers inside each envelope. He too bit back a smile as he studied the finger painted notes.

Myles's had a picture of himself, along with a brown blob that Artemis could only assume was Myles's second Professor Primate. At the bottom, in sloppy handwriting, Myles had written, "PLEES GET BETER ARTEMIS LOVE MYLES AND PROFZOR PRIMAT".

Beckett's picture was literally indescribable – it wasn't a picture of anything. It was simply what appeared to be Beckett slapping his hands all over the paper, using every color of paint the Fowls had. Artemis's father had written a small note from Beckett on the back of the paper: "Dear Artemis, this picture is an explosion. From Beckett. (PS: this was painted by Beckett and written by your loving father)."

Artemis had to smile now. He felt a small warmth in his heart. He missed his family.

Noticing her son's smile, Angeline wiped a newer, happier tear from her face. "We all miss you," she told him.

With the utmost care, Artemis folded the letters back up and placed them in their envelopes. He then tucked both underneath his pillow. His mother wouldn't tell. Turning back to his mother, he said to her, "Thank you. Tell the twins and Father that I said thank you to them as well."

Angeline beamed at her son. "Of course," she told him, squeezing his hand.

After hesitating for a second, he squeezed her hand in return.

There was a loud knock at the door.

Artemis jumped, and then called, "Enter, Holly!"

As he had predicted, Holly burst through the door. "How'd you know it was me?" she asked. Then she noticed the woman seated next to Artemis, and froze – mouth open, eyes wide. "Mrs. Fowl?" Holly asked.

Angeline was as shocked as Holly. She stared at the elf for a second, then remembered her manners, looked away, and said, "Yes. And you are Captain Holly Short?"

Artemis realized, a bit late, that his mother and Holly meeting for the first time could be a slightly awkward situation. He cleared his throat and said, "My apologies. I forgot you have never formally been introduced to each other." His brow wrinkled as he added, "Seeing that you already have accurately guessed each other's names, I do not think extra explanation is needed, except for-" he paused, then nodded to Holly and said, "This is my best friend." Then Artemis nodded to his mother. "And this is my mother."

The two women eyed each other with wariness and curiosity, then slowly shook hands. Artemis sighed in relief. He had never thought that having more than one close female person in his life could be so difficult. He could now understand why, in a typical family, a woman and her mother-in-law in one room was such a dangerous situation.

Holly, true to form, got over her shock first. Noticing that both chairs were filled, she walked to the right of Artemis's bed. "Scoot," she ordered him. Artemis obliged, and Holly hopped in next to him and pulled the covers up to her waist. "Don't take all the covers," she said to him.

Artemis frowned at her. "I am taller, Holly. I need more covers."

"I'm older," the elf retorted.

"I'm smarter," the teen said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she said, folding her arms and glaring at him.

Artemis tried a different tactic. "I saved your life in Limbo."

"I saved yours on the Animal Reserve," she said smugly.

Artemis bit his lip, and then said, "I'm more experienced."

Holly threw back her head and laughed. "Yeah, right!"

Artemis folded his arms as well. It was time to lay down his ace. "I am ill, Holly."

Holly shook her head, grinning. "Alright, you win," she said, throwing her hands up in defeat. "How's Orion?" she asked.

Artemis groaned. "You are sitting close to me. How do you _think _he's doing?"

Grimacing, Holly poked him. "I don't really want to imagine."

"_Arty_?" asked Angeline.

Artemis froze. He had, for a few moments, forgotten his mother was in the room. That was not a good thing to do in any situation, but certainly not this one. He looked over at his mother; Angeline currently had a small, mischievous smile on her beautiful face. Artemis bit his tongue, and then answered, "Yes, _Mum_?"

Angeline almost giggled, but she could tell her son was nervous already. "Why didn't you let _me_ sit next to you?"

Artemis was now blushing with guilt and typical teenage embarrassment. Holly had her mouth wide open again. Then she glared at the Irish boy. "_Yes, why_?" she asked, poking him.

"Holly, I– "

Holly raised her hand and curled it into a fist. "You aren't trying to pull that one on me again, are you, _Orion_?"

Artemis shook his head crazily. "_No_! I am Artemis! I promise! Also, I apologized repeatedly for that, Holly!"

Holly put her head back on the pillow and groaned. "I know, I'm sorry."

Artemis cradled his head in his hands. "To answer your other question," he said, "I do not know why!"

Angeline shook her head and hid a smile. Then, what they had said hit her. She tilted her head at Artemis and asked, "Who is Orion? Is he your . . . other personality?"

Artemis nodded, now stiff as a corpse.

Holly shuddered and told Angeline, "Believe me, Mrs. Fowl. You do _not _want to meet Orion. Not now, and not ever."

Angeline raised a sleek eyebrow. "And why not?"

Artemis answered that question. "He is . . . odd, Mother."

Holly added, "He – Orion – is madly in love with me, apparently."

Artemis turned to stare at Holly. "Just apparently?"

Holly bit her lip. "Well, duh, yeah, he's in love with me. He is grossly, annoyingly, embarrassingly, disgustingly, revoltingly, painfully in love with me."

Artemis nodded at the word choice. Then he added, "Once, Orion, when dominant, pretended to be me and woo Holly. She . . . did not take it well." He tapped his left eye. "This eye was black for a week."

Angeline gasped, then looked from Holly to Artemis. "But," she began, then giggled, "isn't Orion's personality derived from _Artemis's _personalit-"

Holly interrupted her as politely as possible. "If you please, Mrs. Fowl, we really try to avoid that particular topic."

Artemis added, "I do _not_ have a crush on Holly and I do _not_ know why Orion does."

Holly raised her eyebrows at Artemis. "Are you saying I'm unlikable, Mud boy?"

Artemis paled more than usual and chattered, "No! Or, wait, yes? I mean, no, you're likeable – but no, not like that. _Ahh_! I mean you are likeable, doubtless in the romantic fashion to other male elves, but to me you are likeable in the way of friendship."

Both Angeline and Holly giggled. Artemis stared at them both in bewilderment.

When Holly stopped giggling, she told him, "I was joking, Artemis. I know what you mean."

Artemis allowed a small smile. "Thank goodness," he sighed. Then he said, "To answer your question, Holly, concerning my ability to deduce who is answering my door: each of my friends has a certain way of entering my room. Dr. Argon, despite my protests, does not bother knocking and barges inside the room. Butler knocks, but his knocks are very slow and deep. Juliet tries to sneak in the room but fails because the door creaks. Mulch yells at me through the door to open the door before he blasts it down so he can get inside, while Foaly also barges in, but his hooves on the tile floor give away his position. Your knock is quick and light."

Holly elbowed him and smiled. "Only Artemis can analyze the entrance patterns of his friends and lecture about it."

Angeline laughed and shook her head. "That's our genius." After a second or so of silence, Angeline added, "And, Holly?"

"Yes, Mrs. Fowl?" Holly asked, looking at the human woman.

Angeline gave her a warm smile. "Call me Angeline."

Holly returned the smile. "Sure," the elf replied, as she put her hand under the covers and grabbed Artemis' hand. She gave it a friendly squeeze.

Artemis returned the squeeze.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ta-da! Back! With only a tiny wait! I am so excited! I literally have been thinking about this for a bit. Actually, I was also thinking about my "Evol Rising" story too. I finally figured out the storyline, and it looks great so far! Looking at my reviews, I can see three of you have commented, including Wind! Long time, no see, buddy! Oh, BTW, another cool story recommendation: Wind and I are collaborating on another Artemis Fowl fanfiction, called "The Rain in the Forest". CHECK IT OUT! It's so cool. Sad, but good.**

**Oh, and if you hate this chapter, I'll probably rewrite it. Just because I think I could do better, but I know y'all will love this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone except Athena.**

**ATHENA: I thought we discussed this already. You do not own me.**

**ME: On the contrary! I bought you back! From **_**your**_** hypothetical agent!**

**ATHENA: What? I have a real agent.**

**BOB: Hello there, children. I'm Athena's agent!**

**ME: Athena? Your agent? His name is Bob? And he sounds like Norm from **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**?**

**ATHENA: You are right; that makes no sense. Bob, you're fired.**

**BOB: Awww.**

**ME: Quiet, Bob. *to audience* Read! And ignore Bob. I honestly have no clue where he came from.**

**Chapter 8**

"_Mother, must we attend?" Athena frowned up at her mother, blue eyes narrowed._

_Her mother simply bent down and smoothed out Athena's white silk dress, an expensive import from China. Mother replied absentmindedly, "Of course, dear. It's necessary for your father's business."_

_Artemis shook his head. "Mother, we both know what Father's business entails. I doubt attending a US ambassador's party is related to Father's business."_

"_Children," said Father, as he walked down the majestic front staircase of the Fowl Manor. The twins stiffened, all arguments stowed away for later. Their father continued, "This is a rare invitation. It is not often that a family such as ours is invited to a government official's party."_

_If it had been anyone else, Artemis would have replied something such as, "Certainly he is unaware of our legendary occupations." However, in Father's opinion, children were to be seen and hardly ever heard._

"_Yes, Father," agreed the twins. Their father nodded to Juliet, who opened the front doors, holding them open for the Fowls to pass through. Once everyone was outside, Juliet rushed to the limousine waiting in front, opening the door. The Fowl family filed into the car. Artemis could not sighing in relief when he saw Butler in the front seat, sitting next to the driver._

"_Butler." Both the driver and Butler turned to face Father, who had called. The driver, after all, was Butler's uncle, the Major._

_Father turned pointedly to Athena and Artemis's bodyguard, who nodded and asked, "Yessir, Mister Fowl?"_

_Father's jaw tensed in finality, as if he could sense an argument about to begin. "You will stay here."_

_Athena and Artemis jumped as one. "Father-" they began, but were cut off._

"_I want the children to be able to socialize freely," continued Father, shooting his children a scalding look that sucked the fight out of them both._

_Butler hesitated, then nodded. "Yessir." He shot Artemis a look that clearly told Artemis to call Butler as soon as the family arrived at their destination._

_The twins did nothing but breathe and blink as their most trusted companion – besides each other – pulled out of the car._

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

"Artemis?" _Mother_.

"Wake up!" _Holly_.

"We don't have all day, Fowl." _Foaly_.

"Your food is here." _Butler._

"Hurry up and get awake, before I eat it! Mmm, caviar." _Mulch_.

The Irish teen shot up in bed, startling everyone in the room. He looked around. Angeline was sitting in the seat on the left. Mulch was leaning against the wall, the remote for the television in hand. Butler was standing, blocking the door. Foaly was tapping at Artemis's laptop. Holly was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"_Holly! My beloved princess!_" screeched Orion.

Holly rocketed off the bed. She charged for the door, squeezed past Butler, and howled, "Tell me when it's over!" as she exited the room with a bang.

Orion wailed, "No! My princess! My love! How could you leave me here, surrounded by creatures who will never understand me! Surrounded by creatures I will never love as much as I love you!"  
>"Well, that's a relief," muttered Mulch from the corner.<p>

Angeline stared at her son. Or, what she had previously thought as her son. "Orion?" she asked warily.

Orion beamed at her. "Hello, Mum! I am _so_ pleased to be speaking to you at last!"

His mother blinked in surprise. "Oh, well, that's . . . nice. I suppose." She then asked, a bit hesitantly, "Well, Orion, do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

Orion threw his arms in the air, crying, "But of course, Mum!" He smiled at her. "I suppose you are trying to find out what goes on in Artemis-the-boor's brain?"

Frowning and narrowing her eyes, Angeline scolded, "Orion! Please refrain from calling Artemis any names! You are _both_ my sons."

Orion bowed his head. "I apologize, Mum. It's just that Artemis frustrates me constantly!"

His mother bit her lip, then said, "Alright, first question."

"Go ahead," Orion urged.

"Do you really love Holly?"

Orion beamed, but before he could begin his monologue, Foaly cut in. "Mrs. Fowl, any one of us can tell you that. Orion's absolutely _mad_ for Holly."

Angeline raised her eyebrows at the centaur. "Is there something wrong with asking Orion?"  
>Foaly grimaced. "Mrs. Fowl, if you gave Orion thirty pages of paper, he'd fill each one up, both sides, with his profession of love for Holly Short. And then he'd ask for extra paper." Angeline's jaw dropped.<p>

Juliet laughed. "And Artemis would tear them up ASAP."

"And then burn them," added Mulch.

Angeline gave a smile to Orion, who looked miserable at the missed opportunity to talk about Holly. "I understand, Orion," she told him gently. "You love Holly. Is that right?"

"Yes, with all my heart," Orion told her. Then, Orion was silent. The room was shocked at how Angeline had managed to condense Orion's speech into five words.

"Incredible," whispered Juliet. Butler was thinking the exact same thing.

Foaly grinned at Orion. "I've got a question for you too, Orion."

Orion's annoyingly bouncy attitude returned. "Anything within reason, my noble steed!"

Foaly put his hands on his hips, smirking. Then he asked, "_Has Artemis ever kissed anyone_?" He, Mulch, and Juliet laughed. Butler grinned.

Angeline looked around, bewildered. "Is this a private joke?" she asked.

Juliet tried to paste a solemn, respectful look on her face. She ended up looking like she had swallowed an orange whole. "No, Ma'am," Juliet finally said. "It's just that the idea of Artemis kissing anyone or being kissed by anyone except a close member of his family is a little . . . foreign."

"A little?" Mulch burst out. "It's more likely that I would take a bath!" Angeline scooted her chair away from the dwarf a couple inches.

Foaly arched his eyebrows at Juliet and Mulch. "I'll bet a month's salary that Artemis never kissed anyone. Anyone willing to wager against me?"

Juliet playfully punched the centaur on the shoulder. "I'm not _that _stupid." Angeline just looked on in amazement.

It was at this point that everyone noticed that Orion had not answered the question. He was just sitting there, running his hands through his hair and grinning. When everyone turned to look at him, he burst out laughing. Everyone else joined in.

"Ay, what kind of question was that?" Mulch said.

Butler shook his head. "I can tell you all right now that Artemis has never kissed a soul." Everyone nodded at Butler. Angeline, it must be noted, looked a little disappointed.

Orion was having such fun, building up excitement. He gazed around the room at all the laughing occupants. Now was the perfect time. "_You're all wrong_!" he shrieked, laughing.

He was the only one.

BANG! Holly burst through the door and charged toward Orion. Every bone in her body was screaming one message – actually, her mouth was screaming too: "_I'll kill you_!"

Now, one would think that in the time it took to type that last sentence, Holly would be at the Irish teen's bedside, strangling him. However, it was not so; when you are a famous human in a fairy hospital, they tend to give you a very big room. So Holly was only halfway there when Orion screamed:

"_Holly kissed him! Holly kissed him!_"

"Holly?" gasped Angeline.

"D'arvit!" yelled Mulch.

"By all the gods!" breathed Foaly.

"Are you freaking serious?" screamed Juliet.

Butler's jaw dropped.

Now, by _this _time, Holly was most certainly at Orion's bedside.

Holly, by the way, was simply screaming one word over and over, "_D'arvit!_"

She raised her fists to pummel Orion's face.

Orion looked over desperately at Butler. "Butler! Help!" For even Orion could tell that Holly wasn't going to let him go with just a black eye this time.

Shrugging helplessly, Butler answered, "I'm _Artemis's _bodyguard."

Orion's eyes widened, then were hidden by the fists of his fair princess.


	9. Chapter 9

**YO! Okay, so I'm listening to rap right now. Okay, the rap song is done now. It's really great, by the way. "Rap Battle" by M'Kalister Park. I love it, jah! Hm, anyway, back to the story. I see your reviews, but I can't mention all your names right now. Maybe later. So, did you like Chapter 8? Methinks you did. I actually enjoyed reading it. And I must have been feeling weird when I wrote the intro to Chapter 8, because all of that was really strange. Bob? Really?**

**OH, and one more thing. I put a reference to a crime show in Chapter 4 of this story. Please tell me SOMEBODY noticed . . .**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone. Not even, apparently, Athena.**

**WIND: Yo dawg!**

**ME: Wind? What are you doing here?**

**ATHENA: Never mind him. Continue with the story.**

**ME: Uh . . . okay. Hey, what happened to Artemis?**

**ATHENA: Ever since you told him the truth about Eoin Colfer, Artemis has refused to speak.**

**ME: *rolls eyes* Sure. Whatever. I feel like a director or something. All these moody people I have to work with. *to audience* Go ahead. Read.**

**o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o**

**Chapter 9**

"_Yes, Butler. We promise," Artemis told his bodyguard. "Farewell." The boy snapped his cellular phone shut. "I suppose there is no need to repeat unto you what Butler said," he told his sister._

"_He told us to be careful, of course," Athena answered, fidgeting in her dress._

_Artemis scowled at the surrounding environment. As soon as they had arrived at the home of the ambassador, they had been commanded to retreat to the "kids' playroom." Apparently, Father wished them to play the part of stupid eight-year-olds. This would be a hard task. However, nothing was impossible for the Fowl twins._

_Athena's lip curled at the nearby pool table, where four nine-year-old boys played and joked. "Is this what children do? Do they actually play such a pointless game?"_

_Shaking his head at the frivolous nature of his peers, Artemis said, "Father implied that we must play the part of idiots, Athena." He decided a little jibe was in order. "Like those at the pool table."_

_His sister was no longer at his side. Artemis nearly jumped, but then mentally scolded himself at his silliness. There his sister was, standing beside the pool table. She was nodding and asking questions._

_Artemis frowned. His book on lip reading could not arrive in the mail fast enough. Then, his sister did something that was impossible to mistake._

_She giggled._

_At first, the Irish boy was certain he was mistaken. His sister did not giggle. She never giggled. Athena didn't giggle. However, Artemis knew he never hallucinated. So, therefore, his sister had giggled._

_It was the boys; he was certain of it. He immediately looked closely at each one. One boy had bright red hair and pale skin. He was an Irish native. The boy standing across from him was undoubtedly his twin. The third boy was from South Africa, undoubtedly. His loud voice carried the accent clearly._

_The fourth boy, Artemis knew at once upon analyzing him, was the one at whom Athena had giggled. He had curly blond hair and brown eyes, with a smattering of freckles. This boy was the son of the ambassador. He was an American. Artemis felt his stomach curl into a knot as he watched the American boy talking and laughing with Athena. Athena was blushing and smiling. Her smile was not her usual one. It was the one she only used when she was with Artemis and only him. It was the unguarded, friendly one. It was the one she never shared with anyone. This was how he knew she was not acting._

_She liked this American boy._

_Hate was not the first emotion Artemis felt about the American. He was wary, as all boys should be when their sisters like a boy. To be fair, Artemis slightly disliked the boy._

_Artemis strode toward the table, and his sister._

"_Athena," he greeted his sister. This one word would have amazing results. Athena spun around, and the look in her eyes was almost crippling. It was filled with anger and hate. _Hate? _Yes, he was certain of it._

_The American immediately sized up Artemis. Understandably, this unnerved Artemis. The ambassador's son was a good five inches taller and had more muscles (but not much; the boy was just nine, after all)._

_With much effort, Artemis remained calm under the intense gazes. "Hello," he addressed the nine-year-old. "I am Artemis Fowl the Second. I suppose you are the host's son?"_

_The nine-year-old blinked at Artemis's vocabulary. After recovering, the boy answered. "Yeah." Artemis cringed mentally at the nasty slang word. The boy then continued, "I'm Cameron." The boys shook hands, Cameron's hand squeezing Artemis's hand painfully tight. Artemis recognized this as an attempt to assert authority. How ridiculous._

_Then, Artemis realized what Cameron was thinking._

_He thought Artemis was Athena's . . . boyfriend._

_Ah, the complicated life of children under ten, he thought. The teenagers have no idea what we face. I wouldn't be surprised if my teenage self is reflecting on this memory and cringing._

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

For once, Artemis was wrong. His teenage self was reflecting on his memory in dream state. He was not cringing at all. Well, in reality, he was cringing. He just wasn't cringing about an old memory. Artemis was cringing at the other memory he was simultaneously re-experiencing. The recent one, in which Orion had spilled a very terrifying secret of Artemis's.

And Holly's.

Speaking of Holly, Artemis opened his eyes to see his best friend twirling a frying pan around in her fingers and staring at Artemis's eyes.

As soon as she saw Artemis's eyes open, she leaped up from her seat on the chair, holding the frying pan as if it was a baseball bat and she a major league baseball player, intent on hitting a home run.

Or, perhaps, her best friend's other personality's head.

Artemis blurted out the first thing he could think to say in his defense: "I am Artemis! I possess no romantic feelings for you! You are in no way my royal authority, nor do I find you romantically pretty!"

Sighing, Holly lowered the frying pan – where she had obtained a frying pan, Artemis had no idea – and said, "Sorry, Artemis. I just had to be sure."

"I understand," said Artemis, rolling over onto his back and stretching. When he rubbed his eyes, he felt an ache. "Ah!" he muttered.

Holly groaned. She moved closer to the bed, swatted Artemis's hands away from his eyes, and placed her hands on Artemis's eyes. "Heal," she whispered in Gnommish.

Artemis literally saw sparks fly. The ache around his eyes slowly disappeared.

"Thank you," he told her.

After pulling her hands away and shaking them a bit, Holly said, "No problem."

Artemis looked around the room. He and Holly were the only ones inside.

"I am _so _sorry about what Orion said, Holly," he said, stifling a groan.

"I am too." Holly looked as if she might bang her head on the wall. "Now what are we going to do?" she asked him.

Artemis pulled back his covers and swung his feet on the ground. "I have gained enough strength to walk, I should think." He knew it was hardly a good answer to Holly's answer, but he needed time to think.

Holly seemed to realize that. "If you need a cane, I'll have to do."

Artemis shook his head. "I hope I will not need a cane." He focused. It was all physics, in reality. A push, some balance, a little velocity. Within a minute, Artemis was on his feet and had taken a tentative step. Within the next minute, he had taken five more, each step quicker, stronger, and more confident than the last.

Here came the tricky part: turning around without losing balance. Artemis set his mouth into a determined line. _Carefully, _he thought to himself, as he slowly pivoted.

As he had predicted, this action caused him to lose balance. He toppled toward the floor.

In a flash, Holly was at Artemis's back, grabbing at his shirt and pulling him upwards to a standing position.

Of course, at the very moment Artemis was vertical again and Holly's hands were still on his back, Mulch poked his head in. He had, it must be revealed, forsaken his usual screaming at the door in order to try to catch Artemis and Holly, perhaps, kissing.

"Ooh," he laughed, catching a glimpse of Holly with her hands on Artemis's back. "Checking out your man's muscles, ay?"

Holly let go of Artemis and snatched up her frying pan, all while glaring at Mulch.

What little facial skin that was not covered up by hair on Mulch's face paled. "Alright, alright, I know better than to annoy a woman armed with a frying pan," he grumbled, retreating his face and slamming the door.

Without Holly holding Artemis up, the teen collapsed on the ground. As soon as the door closed, Holly noticed the certain position of her best friend and pulled him back up again. Once he had positioned himself vertically so that he would not fall again, Artemis attempted to turn around even more slowly. This time (with Holly hovering close to him with arms held out just in case), Artemis succeeded.

"Ah," he said, slowly strolling toward the bed. "Thank you."

Holly managed a grin. "Good job," she congratulated him as he situated himself back on the bed. "You made it most of the way by yourself."

Artemis sighed. "But not all the way."

"Hey." Holly looked at Artemis as he raised his head, frustrated eyes drilling into her kind ones.

Holly continued. "I think that's the point. You can't always make it all the way by yourself."

Artemis returned the smile. Then, it grew a bit bigger. "Why does it appear that Mulch has experience with angry women holding frying pans?"

Winking, Holly answered, "Incident last week in the hospital kitchen with Juliet. Apparently, there was only one piece of beef jerky left in the entire kitchen."

Artemis's eyebrows arched. "I pity Mulch."

Holly laughed and hopped onto the edge of Artemis's bed as she said, "I think he'll have a big red circle on his back for the rest of his life."

"Maybe, also, a wariness of frying pans," suggested Artemis, which just made Holly laugh even harder. Artemis actually chuckled.

Once the laughing and chuckling spree had ended, Holly craned her neck and stared at the ceiling, then shot a questioning look at Artemis. "What are we going to do about Orion?" She frowned, then added, "Well, the real problem is what are we going to do about your mother and our friends knowing about . . . you know?"

Artemis gave her a small smile. "Mind-wipes?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Wind mentioned that he had a cold. I guess I caught it from him when I was looking at my reviews. Thanks a lot, Wind! That accusation doesn't make any sense, but whatever! Wow, twisted logic. Must be the cold medicine. But wait . . . I didn't take any cold medicine. *grabs empty cup of water and stares into it* What is in the water here? Anywayyyy. I see you are enjoying my story. I might only do four or five more chapters – including this one! I know, I hate for it to end, but Artemis can't stay in the hospital forever. Or can he . . . no, just kidding. I would never hurt Artemis just to make my story longer. Or would I . . . sorry, that's the weird water talking there. Just kidding again. My water is not so bad. Excuse me for a second. I'm thirsty. Back! Mmm, water.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters. Not Athena. Not Bob either, because Wind hired him as his personal assistant. Sorry my disclaimer isn't as funny as usual. I'm sick. *sniffles***

**Chapter 10**

"_So, how do you two know each other?" asked Cameron, looking very much like he wanted to push Artemis away from Athena._

_Athena must have realized Cameron's conclusions. "We are twins," she answered, sweetly._

_Cameron's face broke into a grin. "Oh," he said, winking at Athena. "You must have gotten more of the good looks than he did." Athena beamed._

_Artemis stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Half of him was laughing at this American's silly "insults." The other half of him was a bit insulted._

"_How is that possible?" Artemis scoffed. "We're twins."_

"_I guess the looks just don't work on you, then," laughed Cameron. Artemis flinched at the twisted logic._

_The Irish boy looked over at his sister, who was frantically screaming at him with her eyes to move away. Artemis felt a small sting, but he stifled it. "I see my sister is more than capable of maintaining a conversation with you by herself, so I shall retire to the corner of the room." He gestured to a clot of leather chairs in the corner next to the hall doorway._

_Cameron rolled his eyes at Artemis. "Sure, whatever. Like I care." Then he smirked over at the red-headed Irish boys. "Maybe Donovan and Michael should keep you company."_

_Artemis opened his mouth to protest, but Donovan and Michael were already ushering him toward the door._

"_Sure, Cameron," said Michael, in a cheerful yet dark sort of way._

"_Let's go, Arthur," added Donovan._

"_I'm Artemis," Artemis said, trying to be calm as the twin boys pushed him past the chairs and right out into the vacant hall. "And why, pray tell, are we out here?"_

"_Shuttup," snapped Donovan, grabbing Artemis's wrists and shoving him into a wall. Artemis winced, and the red-heads saw it. They laughed, grinning at Artemis._

_Artemis tried to reason his way out of the situation. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, mustering every bit of bravery he had._

_Michael cracked his knuckles. "We're teaching you to shuttup."_

_When Artemis opened his mouth to protest, Michael shoved a crumpled napkin in Artemis's mouth. Before Artemis could push the wad out with his tongue, Donovan spun Artemis around. The nine-year-old terror grabbed Artemis's hands and pulled them behind Artemis's back. He forced Artemis onto his knees. "Go ahead," Donovan said to a laughing Michael._

"_With pleasure. Night, night, Snooty," jeered Michael, pulling back a fist._

_Within a minute, Artemis felt pain all over. Both his eyes were a nasty purple in color. His nose was most likely broken. His shoulders ached. Actually, all of him ached. Michael had not even stopped at kicking Artemis – hard – between the legs. Artemis was gasping and near tears. As Michael kept beating him, Artemis's vision began to fail._

"_Artemis?"_

_Artemis let out a sob at the sound of his sister's voice, as his vision and senses failed._

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

"Athena!" Artemis shouted, shooting up to a sitting position in his hospital bed.

"Artemis!" Butler jumped out of his chair, eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

Artemis looked around. He was in the same hospital room, in the same hospital, in the same mental state, as he had been when he had fallen asleep. He exhaled slowly. "My apologies, Butler. I was simply dreaming."

"About?" Butler questioned, with an eyebrow raised. He had relaxed, but he still stood.

Artemis clenched his hands as he studied them. "The American ambassador's party," he admitted.

Butler growled. He hated that memory as much as Artemis. Athena had called Butler from the party. She had been hysterical, and all Butler had been able to glean from her sobs was that Artemis was hurt. As any good bodyguard would have done, Butler was at the ambassador's house in less than fifteen minutes. In twenty minutes, he was at Artemis's side, staring in horror at Artemis's face.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

"_What happened?" the bodyguard said, his eyes raising to the crowd of children surrounding him. There was silence, except for the sobs of Athena._

_The children knew exactly what had happened: Cameron had gotten mad at Artemis, so he had sent Michael and Donovan to beat Artemis up. However, all of them were terrified of what Cameron would do to the one who blabbed. They weren't too sure, either, what this huge man would do if _nobody _blabbed._

_So Anna-Jo Laurie finally broke, screaming, "It was the Terrible Trio!"_

"_Who?" snarled Butler. Anna-Jo Laurie hesitated, but Butler no longer cared. He was just waiting to see who broke away from the silent crowd. Butler did not have to wait long. "Watch over your brother," he told Athena gruffly, as he strode after a curly-blond American boy and two red-haired Irish boys._

_When Butler strode, nobody could stay ahead for long. When Butler ran, he was equivalent to a furious, charging rhinoceros. Within seconds, the huge Eurasian had grabbed onto the arms of all three boys._

_When they turned around, shaking like weak trees in a monstrous earthquake, Butler snarled into their faces, "_What did you do?"

"_Hands off my son," squeaked a voice, in a Southern-American accent. Out of the corner of his eye, Butler watched as a short, red-faced American – the ambassador, perhaps – waddled toward Butler. The bodyguard realized it had to look incriminating, considering that the ambassador could only see Butler holding three petrified boys – not the broken one lying at the end of the hall. _

"_Ambassador," said Butler, straightening; he didn't release his tight hold on the Terrible Trio._

"_Hands off my son," the ambassador squeaked again, as if saying it twice made any difference to a man like Butler. Butler searched the room that the ambassador was waddling across. He spotted the Fowl parents_.

_Still holding the trio, Butler advanced toward Angeline and Artemis Senior. Both looked rather confused. Butler sighed. He'd have to explain about Artemis quickly. "I apologize for disobeying your orders, Mister Fowl, but Athena called me and told me Artemis was injured."_

_Angeline's eyes widened. "Injured?" she breathed. "How?"_

"_These ruffians," growled Butler, shaking the culprits' arms._

"_Don't you dare call my son a ruffian," snarled the ambassador, in between screaming expletives._

_Butler watched as Artemis Senior took several deep breaths. Then, the man straightened his jacket briskly and asked sternly, "Are you sure it was these boys?"_

_Butler nodded, shaking each boy as he mentioned them. "These two have blood on their fingers, and according to every child in that room, this one is their leader."_

_Artemis Senior frowned. "Nobody saw it happen?"_

"_No."_

_Mr. Fowl scowled up at Butler. "Then, is it possible that Artemis aggravated them? Or perhaps he started the fight?"_

_Butler couldn't help but wince. He was glad young Artemis wasn't awake to hear that. Nobody's father should blame everything on the son, just to maintain popularity with a government official._

"_Where is he?" With a sinking feeling, Butler turned to see Artemis, who had just asked the question. A sobbing Athena was acting as Artemis's crutch. Butler heard the gasps from Angeline and the ambassador. Young Artemis was a sight, to be sure._

"_Where is he?" the beaten boy asked again. Butler saw the pain in the boy's eyes, and knew Artemis had heard his father blame him for the fight._

"_Who?" asked Angeline, rushing to her son's side._

_Artemis pushed all his weight onto his left leg. He disentangled himself from his sister's embrace and made his way to Butler's side. When Artemis was standing in front of a shocked-silent Cameron, Artemis's eyes sparked._

_He lifted a weak fist and pushed it into Cameron's left cheek. The blow was not hard, but the intention was. Cameron stared in amazement._

"_Stay away from my sister, you bastard," snarled Artemis._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Yes, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have lots and lots of good reasons! Wait, "lots" is one of my words to avoid for AP English . . . what a conundrum. My readers, you should be thanking me for paying attention in my English classes! I am improving in my writing skills!**

**Enough of that perfect English. This is the writer's note! N-E-way, I have good reasons why I couldn't update. First, I realized that I was getting horrible grades and was hardly doing any of my homework because I was too hooked on fanfiction and tumblr! Second, I started roleplaying on Tumblr! Third, a family member of mine is having a surgery in nine days! Actually, that last reason did not count. Fourth, I simply have not been inspired. However, after discovering the brilliance of _The Little Mermaid_ TV series (don't judge), getting _another_ roleplaying account, and creating my own Youtube account, I am sufficiently inspired. Now, where did I leave off . . . **

**_Disclaimer:_ My faithful and patient readers, I do not own any characters except for Athena. I am serious. I also own Elaine, but that's another Artemis Fowl story entirely.**

"_And the winner of the Dublin Spelling bee is . . . Artemis Fowl!" Artemis smiled proudly, avoiding Athena's stare. They had both been in the final round. They had been the two finalists. And, in a spectacular display of spelling – and cheating – Artemis had won. Of course, the judges had no way of knowing about the latter of Artemis's accomplishments._

_The crowd clapped half-heartedly. This pale, almost unearthly-looking boy had not won any popularity points with the audience. Actually, all of them had been rooting for the perky young redhead in third place._

_Artemis made the mistake of looking over at Athena. Her angry stare bored into his skull. Thank goodness ten-year-old Artemis had finally managed to be unaffected by other's emotions. Otherwise, his sister's scorching look would have wounded him psychologically._

_As the two children shook hands with the judges, Father walked over to them. His smile was fake – pasted on, for the sake of strangers – but Artemis still treasured the smile. He mentally scolded himself for his weakness. A Fowl treasuring something as feeble and fleeting as a smile? Ridiculous. Aurum est potestas._

_Time passed. The judges congratulated the twins, as did the Fowl parents and a few members of the audience. The boy in third place jovially shook hands with Artemis, giving the cold ten-year-old an unreturned smile._

_As the Fowl family, and Butler, walked toward the exit, Athena whispered into Artemis's ear, "I saw that miniature microphone in your ear, Artemis. I know it was voice-activated. I know you combed your hair that way on purpose."_

_Artemis maintained an emotionless face as he whispered back, "And yet, I still won."_

He would take it all back if he had known what was coming only three months later.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Artemis stared up at the ceiling. He had meditated so much over the past few weeks. The fear of fours and the paranoia were finally gone, but the rest of his obsessive-compulsive disorder and – unfortunately – Orion still remained. The former would be easy to defeat with time, but Orion was a puzzle. Some people never abolished their other personalities. Then again, Artemis did not group himself with "some people."

Artemis looked about his room, marveling that he was, for the first time in a long time, completely alone. Butler was standing outside the door, Holly was working on some long-overdue paperwork, Juliet was training for a match next week, Foaly was attending an electronics conference, and Mulch was probably picking someone's pockets.

Sighing, the teen stared at the ceiling. He had been waiting for this opportunity for a while. Now was the time.

"Orion?" Artemis asked calmly.

A pause ensued; then Artemis felt some other force move his mouth, and his voice – albeit in a different, lighter tone – sounded in the room. "Ah, Artemis. I knew you would have caught on by now."

Artemis spoke. "Hello, Orion." He pressed his lips together, then continued. "I suppose you also know why I am speaking with you?"

"Yes! You want to know what I think of being your other personality."

Artemis inclined his head.

"But, Artemis," added Orion, "you know we can simply think our conversation."

Artemis sighed and thought, _Yes, but I assumed you would appreciate the verbal communication._

"You're right, I do!" agreed Orion. Artemis would have ground his teeth, but Orion continued. "I just wanted you to loosen up a bit."

"Orion, if we become any looser, we will not be able to function."

"You know what I meant!"

"Yes," Artemis said, smirking. "I did."

"You're such a boor," whined Orion.

Artemis steered back to the original topic. "Orion, will you answer my earlier question?"

There was a pause, and Artemis wondered if Orion would actually answer. Then, slowly but firmly, Orion said, "I am glad to be me, rather than you. Even though I am you."

Artemis nodded. "I see – or rather, I think." He then said, "Orion, you know what I must do."

"Rather what you want to do!"

"Yes," agreed Artemis in frustration. "Is it truly so horrible – what I want to do?"

"No," Orion admitted. "I suppose I also would want to abolish any of my other personalities."

Artemis frowned. The last question, and the most important question, was the one he did not know the answer to. "Are you willing to combine back into my personality?"

Orion sighed. "Are you?"

Artemis was surprised for a moment. Then he regained his composure and said, "Of course."

Artemis felt his eyebrows being raised by Orion. Orion questioned, "Really? You would have the diluted effects of _my _personality."

Artemis frowned. "Yes, I understand that. It is one of the drawbacks."

"But you still want to merge?"

"_I want to be sane, Orion_."

Another silence occurred. Then Orion sighed and said, "I too feel the gap."

Artemis knew what Orion meant. His personality, without Orion, was, somehow, emptier. He acted colder – yet not completely icy – toward his friends and family. Literature held less pleasure. His dreams and goals seemed less important. He felt less than human. Without the dreaming, aspiring, warm aspect of himself, he could never be whole. Orion probably had the same thoughts. Artemis asked, "So what does that mean?"

Orion tensed. Then he relaxed, sighed again, and said, "Where do we begin?"

Artemis smiled. It was a small smile, but he felt as if he was one step closer to himself – if such a thing made sense. Artemis leaned back into the pillows behind him and answered. "We think."

"About what?" questioned Orion.

Artemis closed his eyes. "What makes us, us." He began to remember.

Capturing his first hostage.

Thinking Holly was pretty.

Returning the gold to her in exchange for his mother's sanity.

Hugging his mother.

Crying when he found his father.

Catching the coin that Holly had shot.

Being told that he had a good spark in him.

Running into his father's arms.

Looking at Holly, Root, and Foaly for what they had thought would be the last time. Remembering his memories of the fairies.

Feeling the stolen magic course through his bones.

Seeing Holly die.

Using the time warp to bring her back to life.

Being told he was a big brother.

Meeting the twins for the first time.

Finger-painting.

Seeing his mother sick.

Being nearly killed by the gorilla.

Kissing Holly.

Confessing that he lied to her.

Watching her cry when she saw Root again.

Lying in that field after he defeated Opal.

Watching the stars.

Telling his mother how her son had become a hero.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all! *smiles sheepishly* Long time, no "see", right? I don't honestly have any excuses. You will be pleased to know that my English grades, and, therefore, my writing skills, are increasing. Expect quality! Honestly, I decided that if I'm going to write, then I should write art. Just because I am writing off someone else's masterpiece does not mean I can slack off on quality. Amen, bros? Oh, and one more thing, a question, really. Did ANYONE notice the reference to a crime show in Chapter Four? **_**Anyone? **_**Please?**

**DISCLAIMER: My creativity belongs to God, and the characters belong to Eoin Colfer.**

_"You are just like Father!"_

_Artemis maintained his cool composure in front of his sister, refusing to let her know just how much her comment had stung. "I take that as a compliment," he replied. There they stood, in the manor's lobby. Butler, who surely would have prevented the fight, was upstairs making lunch - caviar and Caesar salad._

_Athena's face flushed with fury. "You're cold, uncaring, unloving, rude - all those aspects of him!" She stepped forward, the tiny heel of her shoe digging into the lush red carpet._

_Artemis snorted as he raised an eyebrow. "Are you insulting our father?"_

_Glaring, Athena crossed her arms and hissed, "No, I'm insulting you!" She sucked in the cool late winter air. Despite a fully functioning heating system, Artemis senior never allowed the temperature to become warm. Cold, he claimed, made the brain quicker._

_Artemis studied his fingernails as he casually retaliated: "How childish." His voice echoed off the dark wood walls, and Artemis's eyes rose as if following it through the air. In truth, he was studying the many portraits of dead Fowl family members. He wondered what their opinion would be if they were still alive. Would they support him, Athena, or scold both twins like Father would?_

_A flash of hurt darted across Athena's face, and her brother did not fail to notice it. He allowed a smirk to grow on his face. Amused, he thought about what had started the fight. His father's announcement that he would soon be leaving on a business trip - surely that was it. Both were frustrated that he had refused to take either of them along. And his words to Artemis about being the "leader of the household" had only furthered Athena's wrath. She had confronted him as soon as they had put a safe distance between them and their father's office door._

_Athena's lip trembled as she clenched her fist. "You'll see! I'll be a better child! The smartest twin, the best criminal, the ultimate mastermind! I will leave you behind! Far behind!"_

_Artemis rolled his eyes. He focused on his sister's eyes, a matching icy blue to his own. "Try," he drawled._

_Tears filled his sister's eyes. "What has happened to you?" she whispered, fists unclenching._

_Artemis felt a momentary pang. He wondered if his sharp words really accomplished anything. However, his pride was too strong for him to feel remorse forlong. "I obviously have proven my worth to Father. Pity you fell behind. Or perhaps I was always meant to inherit the fortune."_

_His words had the desired effect. Athena was trembling with rage when he uttered the last syllable. She stalked up to him, their noses only inches apart, and snarled, "You wait, Artemis Fowl! I will prove myself worthy! I will!" Artemis glimpsed the fury in her eyes._

_He also clearly spotted the pain. Having read numerous psychology books by now, he recognized it. The ache of fatherly love's absence. And the distance of a once beloved brother. Artemis knew at once that he felt this pain as well. Too often had Artemis senior skipped the twins' birthday, or Christmas, or a contest, or an awards ceremony. Too often had he made Artemis Junior and Athena feel small with his cunning excuses. The son only hid his pain better than did the daughter. Hurt could be a great material for a strong shield._

_Athena searched Artemis's face and body language for a shadow of the warmer person he had once been. Artemis could not tell what she found - what barriers she could see past - but what she did see made her firm her chin and turn away. She stalked up the stairs to her room._

_It would be the last time he would ever see her again._

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Slowly, Artemis's eyes opened. He stared at the low, off-white celling for a minute or so as his brain settled down after meditation. Or was it sleep? He wasn't quite certain. All he could feel clearly was Orion's presence and the energy coursing through his body. His brain subconsciously badgered Artemis to move, yawn, and look around - anything to release some of the countless ATP molecules bouncing in his every fiber. With a practiced determination, Artemis fought off the urge to move and instead lay as still as possible. It was paramount that he conserved every drop of energy he could produce.

The teenager decided that even if he was to conserve energy, a surveillance of the room would not be harmful. So one blue eye and one hazel eye swept the room over, gliding past Butler's hulking form near the door, Foaly's shape trying unsuccessfully to sit in an elfin chair, and Holly, as she paced back and forth.

The elfin captain shot a quick glance in Artemis's direction. When she noticed his cracked eyes, she darted over to him, a wry smile pulling at her full lips. "The genius awakens," she said, both greeting Artemis and alerting the room to his consciousness.

"Yes," said Artemis, simply. He could not waste energy on a witty comeback.

Foaly jerked his head to Artemis, resulting in a loud cracking noise. Whinnying in pain, Foaly massaged his neck and said, "For once, a mud man of few words."

Butler cleared his throat, no doubt being humorous. _Frond, _Artemis thought, _he is mellowing with age. He never used to be so jovial. _

Foaly smirked at the giant man. "Besides you," he acknowledged.

Artemis noticed Holly doing her best to suppress an eye roll. "How are you, Arty?" she asked, turning to her friend.

With the slightest of shrugs, Artemis replied, "Average." He knew that "fine" would not console anyone.

Now Holly had to roll her eyes, and Foaly followed suit. "Artemis Fowl, average? What has the world come to?" the captain quipped, patting his shoulder. Artemis knew she was trying to be funny - and was not succeeding in his opinion - so he did not bother to offer an explanation. He did, however, give her a cool smile.

"Preserving your energy, I presume," Butler asked, taking a few giant steps to Artemis's bedside.

Artemis briefly hummed in agreement.

"Good," announced Holly, lacing her fingers together and rubbing the back of her head with her palms in a basic stretch. She grunted as she did so. "I need to get back on the training course," she mumbled. "All this sitting around and watching you be lazy has made my body stiff."

Artemis snorted, and Holly chuckled at him. "Shut up, mud boy," she told him warmly.

Foaly gave up on trying to sit down. He trotted over to Holly's side. The three faces staring down at Artemis made him feel slightly uncomfortable. _A rare insect under a microscope, to be certain, _he silently admitted. Five words could be spared. "How do you all fare?"

Holly pointed to herself, exclaiming, "Bored." She pointed to Foaly. "Lazy and slacking off." She pointed to Butler. "Frond knows."

Butler shook his head, smiling slightly. "To be honest, I'm a little tired," he said, knowing he could trust those in the room. He searched for a decently sized chair and decided on the one to the left of Artemis. Holly and Foaly moved out of the way as the large Eurasian lowered himself into the chair - brought just for him from Fowl Manor.

Foaly trotted over to where Butler had been standing, on the right of the bed. "Aren't we all?" he said, faking a melodramatic yawn.

Holly jutted out her chin and rolled her eyes. "Sure you are. Barely working a bit and sitting around, how exhausting." She gave Artemis a half-smile. "Trouble has been at our necks. He wants us back to work now."

Artemis's eyes flitted to Butler, hoping the old friend would understand. Butler did. He'd grown accustomed to reading Artemis's thoughts and emotions through Artemis's eyes. Though the boy tried to hide it, Butler somehow always knew. Plus, it didn't hurt that the bodyguard was a master at reading body language. One of the many benefits of Madam Ko's academy. Butler raised his thick eyebrows at Holly. "I think I speak for Artemis on this, Holly. You really shouldn't be hanging around constantly waiting. You can't speed up the healing process simply by being here, you know. Artemis will manage if you-" his serious eyes darted to Foaly for a few seconds "- _both _of you get a few hours of work in. And sleeping couldn't hurt either."

_Yes, please, _thought Artemis. _I do not need any interference in my plans._

Holly sighed and lowered her head. "I know," she groaned, blinking slowly. "I just . . ."

Foaly tried to explain. "Leaving a friend in the hospital doesn't bode too well with our consciences."

Holly couldn't resist a poke of fun. "Didn't know you had one," she mumbled to him, straight-faced but with twinkling eyes.

As Foaly rolled his eyes and flicked his tail, Artemis replied, "Please. I will be quite fine."

Holly focused on Artemis again. "That doesn't sound too reassuring, considering that it's coming from the one in the mental ward." She smiled wryly.

Artemis heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. He was becoming slightly tired of the constant references to his location. "Do I truly look insane, Holly?"

Foaly opened his mouth to reply, but Butler silenced him with a look.

Huffing, Artemis rephrased his meaning. "I will be fine. Thus far, you have been able to trust me." It was a hollow assurance - Artemis Fowl? Trustworthy? Hardly. - and they both knew it.

However, Holly raised her hands in the air. "Alright. I'll tell Trouble I'll be in first thing tomorrow." She snorted. "Thanks for getting me back into paper work, Artemis," she mumbled sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Artemis replied, smirking slightly.

There was a brief silence, in which the close friends simply breathed in and out, feeling the peace that can only come from being surrounded by good company. Artemis realized slowly that he had only recently experienced this particular type of calm. He had to admit that it was a pleasing emotion. A pang hit him softly as he wondered if Athena had ever experienced it. But he brushed that thought away. _Later, _he told himself resolutely.

Foaly never could tolerate a long period of silence, even in a good mood. "So, Artemis," he said, smirking at his pale friend. "How about those fours?"

Artemis rolled his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.: Another chapter, people – aren't you excited? I won't say anything about the content of the chapter, because I obviously want you to read it. I will say that the reason for my tardiness in uploading new chapters is that my grades and social life plummeted. As a result, I had to hand over to my mother every password to every online account I had. She, in turn, changed the passwords of most of them (leaving me my emails for school purposes). As I am writing this, I still do not have my Fan Fiction password back. I hope to receive it soon. In the meantime, let me stress the obvious fact that I do not own the brilliance that is Artemis Fowl. Finally, since the previous chapter contained the last time Artemis ever saw Athena, I will not be starting chapters with flashbacks. Thank you and enjoy.**

Butler wished he was striding down the halls to Artemis's hospital room. He wished he was holding in his titanic right hand the release forms for Master Artemis. Unfortunately, all he held were prescriptions for a new medicine – and his striding down any Haven City hospital hall was out of the question. So he scurried through the halls like a cramped rat, heading for his charge's room. Passerby ducked into doorways and alcoves to evade the giant, their eyes wide. Several of the more gossipy individuals whipped out handheld phones and updated their Branch accounts with the news of a human in Haven. The more stupid of the bunch attempted to take pictures of Butler, but the manservant's glare froze their jittery fingers.

Another desire of Butler's was a respectable lunchroom closer to Artemis's hall. The sole lunchroom with decent food was two levels below and across the building. Since Butler's mass had proved too much for the elevators – admittedly an unfortunate incident that concluded with a very hungry Artemis, a very frustrated Butler, and an elf who had to be admitted to the psychiatric ward – the large man was forced to take the narrow staircases. Even speeding to and from the lunchroom would undoubtedly equal a buffalo stampede to the fairies involved. Needless to say, Butler was more than ready for Artemis's sanity to return. Although Butler knew his desire was second to that of Artemis.

The man did not feel like hurrying. He was next in watching over Artemis – Juliet's shift would end in two minutes. She had sent a text message to her older brother asking him to pick up the prescription papers, and, if possible, drag Dr. Jerbal Argon. In typical Juliet fashion, the text message did indeed suggest Butler should literally drag the doctor. Butler spotted Dr. Argon bent over by a patient's door. The doctor was rubbing his leg and griping about the apparent pain to whoever bothered to listen. "Doctor Argon," Butler rumbled, and Dr. Argon straightened as quickly as the beat of a butterfly's wings. Butler slowed his gait and stopped in front of Dr. Argon.

"Yes, Mister Butler?" the doctor replied, scrutinizing the manservant warily.

"Do you have any new information on Artemis's condition?" Butler asked as he matched the doctor's look with a more fierce one.

Sniffing importantly, Dr. Argon raised his eyebrows in an attempt to appear imposing. "You do realize that mental health statistics do not suddenly become available every hour on the hour. I cannot give you any more than I did last time. Artemis refuses to move, and he is obstinate in resisting every mental probe I put forward."

"When's the last time you checked on him?"

"As you know, Mister Butler," Dr. Argon said, softening slightly at the cold menace in Butler's tone, "I check the status of my patients at least once a day. I checked Artemis earlier today, so I doubt anything has gone particularly wrong since then."

Butler's eyes narrowed. "Are you busy now?"

"Excuse me?" Argon asked, loosening his suddenly sweaty collar.

Butler swept a thick arm across the hall. "I see nothing that could detain you from checking on him now. Do you?"

Argon decided wisely and chattered, "Oh, no, of course not. I was, in fact, on my way to see him!" After giving Butler a nervous look, Argon began his trot to Artemis's room.

"Of course you were," growled Butler, following close behind.

Artemis's temporary lodgings were located only a few doors down on the right, so the jaunt ended quickly. What immediately sent a jolt of worry and foreboding through Butler's mind was loud and frantic chatter coming from Artemis's room. Butler shoved past the doctor – sending the short elf flying – and through the door. He came face to face with a nightmare.

Juliet was pacing anxiously around the empty bed of Artemis Fowl II.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Artemis hated the shuttle. He despised the almost claustrophobic effect it had on his still unstable mind. The stares of the People, as they watched the Mud Boy crouching on a seat near the door, did nothing to help his mood or paranoia. Artemis saw solely two reasons why anyone would suffer through the shuttle: the hint of fresh air and the promise of the surface. After months of lounging belowground, the Irish teen felt an increase in guilt as he pondered exactly how much pain the People carried when forced off their beloved surface. Guilt made him feel worse, and he tried to escape the feeling.

However, Artemis's paranoia was understandably overactive and constantly brought the negative aspects of his situation. For example, Artemis hated the unfamiliar comfort of his clothes. In order to not raise suspicion, he had not asked for one of his suits – all of which were safely stored in his Fowl Manor bedroom. Instead, Artemis had struggled into the clothes his mother had slyly chosen for him. The soft cotton of the "Randomosity" shirt was strange to Artemis. Of course, he loathed the skinny black jeans he had eventually adorned – after about half an hour of shoving his feet into the narrow fabric tunnels, grunting, and listening to Foaly's hysterical laughter from the other side of the bathroom door. True, his adolescent brain had noticed the approving glances of teenage fairy girls, but obviously that could not console him. The only familiar and positive aspect of his appearance was his hair – slicked back, as he liked it. Before Juliet had confiscated his bottles of hairspray, Artemis had managed to slide one beneath his mattress.

Thoughts of Juliet gave him even more guilt. He had used a classic ploy to send her from the room. "Juliet, do you think there is any fresh water in the canteen here?" Juliet had wanted to send a nurse. "They might poison me!" Juliet had accused him of being paranoid. "Would it be so inconvenient to bring me some water, Juliet?" Juliet had consented. After telling him not to move, she had darted out into the hallway. Artemis had then made his escape.

"At what are you looking?" Artemis snapped as he glared at a particularly brazen gnome. The gnome jerked its head away in panic. Sighing, Artemis closed his eyes slowly.

He had to do this. If not for Athena, then for himself.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O

"How could you, Juliet?" Butler asked. His voice was dangerously calm. His eyes were closed. His fists were clenched. Juliet stood in front of him, between him and the bed. Her eyes hardened too much. She was waiting for the howls that never came. Instead, Butler turned and strode out of the room. Juliet's eyes widened and she chased after him.

"Foaly?" she asked, biting her lower lip. Her sparkling jade lipstick had been chewed off from worry.

"Of course," her brother replied, his eyes focused forward. Fairies in the hall jerked themselves against the walls. Normally a few might complain at the large man's fast gait. However, now was not normal.

As Juliet copied her brother's steely look and forward gaze, she said, "I'll call Holly." There was no need to say that they would not contact Artemis's family. Surely, they reasoned with themselves, Artemis was no master of physical stealth. They would find him before he even left Haven City – in the event that he even tried.

Juliet blurted out, "He is full of surprises." Butler's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. The younger Butler noticed. She sped up to stride at his side, searching his face for some emotion to connect with – something that showed her brother was soft inside. She did find it – and it unnerved her. Whereas she was looking for hope, she found dread and worry. Slowly, those same feelings became her echo. What would Artemis do? He was an unusual child even without the rare mental disorder, incredulous background, and quirky family to consider. If something went wrong, she would never be able to stand again.

"Call Holly," Butler reminded her. Despite his thunderous face, his voice was soft –almost broken, Juliet thought. She mentally shook that thought away quickly as she yanked her satellite cell phone from her khakis front left pocket.

She noticed the confused looks of passerby and used a "buzz-off" look Dom had perfected years before and taught to her. Her fingers sped across the small keyboard, tapping out one of the many phone numbers she had memorized. Juliet's eyes narrowed as she suddenly wondered if this phone would even be able to call Holly. _Of course it will. Artemis tricked it out._

"Dom?" Abandoning her tough façade, the Butler girl stared up anxiously at her senior's face.

"Yes, Juliet?" came the reply, quick but still soft.

As she sucked in a breath, Juliet lowered the ringing phone from her ear and asked, "Where is he going? Artemis, I mean."

Butler's shoulders slumped and he turned his head slowly to face his sister. "I don't know," the manservant answered. "For all my years of training and experience, I honestly have no idea."


End file.
